Buried Memories
by Zawix
Summary: After the metior Vincent walks to the grave of his beloved. Please Rewiev.


I do not own any final fantasy character, all rights are reserved to SquareEnix.

* * *

**BURIED MEMORIES**

It was very cold outside, the snow had already started to fall eaven through the year only had reaced the end of September. Every single step he took made his heart feel heavy, it was drowning in the tears he had never cried. Every single step that braught him closer to his final destination, made him wanna turn around and escap. He saw how the wrought-iron gate piled up infront of him. The bushes that once had been so organized on the side of the road where now more like a savage thicket. He stoped at the gate, and looked out over the field infront of him. The old gravel path where over runed by withering weeds.

"..After only five years.. this?"

It was a shame that noone had taken care of the place, whith all those memories that was buried here. He closed his eyes, felt the tears burn behind his eyelids. He opened them again and started to slowly walk over one of the old gravel paths that crossed the ocean of memories consigned to oblivion. Then in the end of the road he stoped, fell down on his knees. He could not hold his tears back anymore, they started to fall, rolled down his cheeks like smal streams.

"...Why..?"

He looked at the stone infront of him. Covered with moss and weed. Carefully he started to remove the moss and weed from the stone. It was white, white just as the new fallen snow. The old letters, covered with gold-leafs, screamed at him. The sadness washed over him. Like a river of painful memories, it all came back. The smal stream of tears became a torrent of sadness on his cheek.

"…Why..?"

He wispered once more. He knew that the answer never would reach him. He knew that the answer forever would be consigned to oblivion , but still he was asking the question, 'why'.

He closed his eyes and saw her countenance. Her beautiful blue eyes, those eyes he had been staring into for hours. Her peaceful smile, that smile that made her whole face shine in a shy loveliness.

"Why did you have to depart from this life Lucretia?"

He opened his eyes, looked at the name on the stone. A short memory of happines reached him…

_"Lucretia Verrdan, will you marry me? I swear to love you for the rest of my life. Please say 'I do'.I can not live without you." He had fallen down on his knees infront of her. The only person on the planet who had made him tuch the feling of love. He could not stand if she said no, the pain would be to big. He opened the smal box he was holding. The ring glittered in the moonlight, white gold and dimonds._

_She looked at him holding her hand over her mounth. Then after a few seconds of silence he could se that lovley smile on her lips. Her eyes where filled with tears of what seamed to be happines. She was so beautiful._

_"I do Vincent."_

_He rose and took the ring and slowly bringed it to her left hand. He placed the ring on her finger, and gaved her a smile. She throwed hershelf into his arms._

_"I love you Vincent, I do not ever want to be away from you, I want to be with you for all the time."_

_"Til death do us apart… and eaven after that."_

"…Eaven after that…"

He quietly wispered as he gazed up at the midnight firmament.

"You departed from this life all to soon my love… I am so sorry that I have not been able to come to you… death seams not to be my fate…"

He looked down at his pale hands. Consistently when he had challenged the death he had survived. Not only survived, he had becomed a living part of the death; a parasite, a vampire. But now it would be over. They did not know where he was, they could not stop him. In just a a small amount of hours the red morning would crawl over the land. The sunlight would alter his pain and sorrow in to peacful joy. He would be together with her again.

_The sun rose over the mountains, the red colour of the autumn roses reinforce by the first light of the day. He smiled at her and held her close. Their first night as a married couple they had spent in a log cabin in the the mountain chain near her hometown. They had spent the night on a mattress at the veranda. The wild autumn roses had shaped a beautiful undergrowth._

_"I wish we could lay like this forever."_

_Se smiled and looked in to his eyes._

The sun rose in the horizon. The last thing he saw before the sun reached him, and the light ray ended his life,was a scarlet autumn rose. It growed alone in the snow next to her white gravestone…

* * *

Please rewiev. 


End file.
